turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Minor Fictional Characters in the Settling Accounts Series (A-L)
This article lists the various minor fictional characters who appear in the Settling Accounts tetraology, a sub-series of the Southern Victory series. These characters are identified by name, but play at best a peripheral role in the series. Most were simply mentioned or had a very brief, unimportant speaking role that did not impact the plot, and never appeared again. Chris Agganis (Return Engagement) Chris Agganis was a Greek-born fisherman in Boston, Massachusetts in the early 1940s. He was a last minute replacement on the Sweet Sue when Johnny O'Shea failed to show up. On his first fishing trip, Agganis was wounded in his leg when the boat was machine gunned by a British naval fighter off the Ark Royal.Return Engagement, pgs. 87-88, TPB. Captain Albert (RE) Captain Albert commanded the F/V Sweet Sue when the Second Great War began. On one fishing trip, the boat was machine gunned by a British naval fighter off the Ark Royal.Ibid., pgs. 88-89. Although damaged, Captain Albert managed to bring her back to port. He took her out again after the Sweet Sue was repaired.Ibid., pgs. 167-169. Lt. Colonel Altrock (In at the Death) Lieutenant Colonel Altrock was the prosecutor of Confederate General Clarence Potter at the latter's trial for war crimes. He did his case no good when, under cross examination, General Irving Morrell admitted that he probably would have thought to dress the 133rd Special Reconnaissance Company in Confederate uniforms without the example previously given by the C.S.In at the Death, pgs. 516-521, TPB. Marco Angelucci (IatD) Marco Angelucci was a sailor onboard the Josephus Daniels. When George Enos, Jr. became the loader on a 40mm anti-aircraft gun, Angelucci replaced him as shell-jerker. Like most sailors on the Josephus Daniels, he had a low opinion of the executive officer Myron Zwilling.In at the Death, pg. 137. See: Inconsistencies in Turtledove's Work. Tad Appleton (Drive to the East) Tad Appleton (d. 1942) was a soldier fighting the Mormon resistance movement in the Second Great War alongside Armstrong Grimes and Yossel Reisen, Jr. He stopped a .50 caliber round with his face and presumably had a closed-casket funeral back in his home in Milwaukee. Appleton was actually of Polish descent; his birth name was difficult to pronounce.Drive to the East, pg. 179, TPB. Apuleius (The Grapple) Apuleius was a point man in Spartacus's guerrilla team. His sense of what was right or wrong allowed him to pinpoint traps when there was nothing to see.The Grapple, pgs. 331-334. Alphonse Archambault (TG) Alphonse Archambault was a dentist practicing in Riviere-du-Loup, Quebec. He was the father of Paulette Archambault and the father-in-law of Lucien O'Doull.The Grapple, pgs. 187-190. Paulette Archambault (TG) Paulette Archambault married Lucien O'Doull in Riviere-du-Loup, Quebec in 1943.Ibid, pgs. 187-191. Arminius (TG) Arminius was a Negro guerrilla in Spartacus's band in Georgia. After a raid on an airbase went bad, the tall, heavy-set fighter accused Jonathan Moss and Nick Cantarella of selling the band out to the Confederates. Cantarella provoked Arminius into a fight and roundly defeated him, leading Spartacus to ask Cantarella to teach him unarmed combat techniques.The Grapple, pgs. 480-483. Clark Ashton (TG) Clark Ashton was a sergeant in the United States Army during the Second Great War. He served as gunner in General Irving Morrell's command barrel during Morrell's advance on Atlanta, Georgia.The Grapple, pgs. 555-559. Literary Note "Clark Ashton" is probably a literary homage to science fiction writer Clark Ashton Smith. Braxton Atkins (RE) Braxton Atkins was a guard in Camp Dependable. He was personally loyal to the camp commandant Jefferson Pinkard so Pinkard selected him as one of the three guards to bring former-Vice President Willy Knight out of the camp proper to be executed. When Knight was taken out of sight of the barracks, Pinkard gave a signal and Atkins along with the other two guards shot Knight in the back several times each. They then dragged the body to the nearby swamp for burial.Return Engagement, pg. 329. Bassler (IatD) Lt. Bassler was Armstrong Grimes platoon leader in 1943. He was gung ho, and lead the plattoon's attack on a series of Confederate machine gun nests into Covington, Georgia. Bassler was wounded near the Savannah River, leaving Grimes in charge of the platoon.In at the Death, pg. 78-83. Charlie Baumgartner (DttE) Corporal Charlie Baumgartner (b. c'' 1915) served in Lt. Thayer Monroe's platoon on the Virginia front during the Second Great War. Although not much older than Monroe, Baumgartner had much more military experience and viewed the Lieutenant with contempt. When he spoke with senior sergeant Chester Martin, Martin agreed but explained that Monroe wasn't a bad officer and what he needed was some experience.''Drive to the East, pgs. 120-125, TPB. Humphrey Baxter (DttE) Humphrey Baxter was a man living in Washington, DC. He married Clara Jacobs in 1942.Drive to the East, pgs. 179-180. Beau (DttE) Beau was a Freedom Party Guard and bodyguard to Confederate President Jake Featherston. As was typical of the breed, he was young and brave but lacked imagination and intelligence. In 1942 Beau was part of the guard detail that accompanied Featherston on his inspection tour of the front lines near the outskirts of Pittsburgh. He was too young to have been a veteran of the Great War and so hesitated a crucial few seconds when the party came under U.S. artillery fire and was seriously wounded, losing a foot. When the barrage shifted to another position, Featherston was the first to reach Beau and administer first aid. Featherston personally tourniquet Beau's stub and stayed with him until a medic took over.Drive to the East, pgs. 395-396, TPB. Sid Becker (IatD) Sid Becker was a chief petty officer aboard the Josephus Daniels. When the ship crossed below the equator, Becker played the role of King Neptune, and the polliwogs had to kiss his big right toe. He was quite hairy all over his body, including his toe. Myron Zwilling was a polliwog, which amused the entire crew.In at the Death, pg. 135, TPB. In an act of revenge, Zwilling made Becker part of the prize crew that boarded the Argentinian ship, the Tierra del Fuego. When George Enos, Jr., who'd also been banished to the Argentinian ship, shared this with Becker, Becker didn't mind, as commanding the Tierra del Fuego might bring an opportunity for career advancement that he might not otherwise have.Ibid., pg. 139. Frenchy Bergeron (DttE, TG) Al "Frenchy" Bergeron was a sergeant in the United States Army during the Second Great War.Drive to the East, pg. 495. He served as gunner in General Irving Morrell's command barrel from the Battle of PittsburghIbid. until the fall of Nashville.The Grapple, pg. 555. After the fall of Nashville, Morrell personally commissioned him a lieutenant and promoted him to command of an armored platoon.Ibid. Cecil Bergman (DttE, TG) In 1942 Sgt. Michael Pound was assigned to a new barrel after his previous one was destroyed. PFC Cecil Bergman became his new loader with both under the command of 1st Lt. Don Griffiths.Drive to the East, pgs. 368-369. Bergman was short and skinny which helped him do his job in the tight confines of the new up-gunned Mark 2.5 barrel.Ibid. Carl Bernstein (TG) Carl Bernstein was a U.S. Army sergeant in Philadelphia during the Second Great War. He lead a group responsible for sweeping governmental offices and government employees' homes for surveillance equipment. His team was made up of Bob and Dick.The Grapple, pg. 313. Literary comment Bernstein and his group of "Bob" Woodward and Richard "Dick" Nixon looking for surveillance equipment represent a joke on Turtledove's part. Bertha (RE-IatD) Bertha was Congresswoman Flora Blackford's secretary in her Philadelphia office.See, e.g., Return Engagement, pg. 192. Betsy (IatD) Betsy was a young woman living in Montevallo, Alabama. She passed on a case of VD to a young U.S. PFC Eubanks. After treaing Eubanks, Leonard O'Doull ordered him to bring Betsy to O'Doull for treatment. Besty arrived unhappy and defiant. Nonetheless, she submitted to an examination by O'Doull, and was started on a penicillin regimen.In at the Death, pgs. 401-404. Betty (IatD) Betty was prostitute working Miss Lucy's, a brothel in Tallahassee that served officers of the U.S. Army. She "serviced" Michael Pound in 1945.In at the Death, pg. 535. Vince Bevacqua (IatD) Vince Bevacaqua was a chief petty officer on the Josephus Daniels during the Second Great War. He manned the ship's hydrophone.In at the Death, pgs. 31-32, 3445. Billie Jean (IatD) Billie Jean (d. 1943) was a young Confederate girl. US Army Medic Vince Donofrio stitched up an injured finger for her. When the two went of together to have sex, they were intercepted and beaten to death by a mob.In at the Death, pgs. 73-77. Frank Blades (RE-IatD) Frank Blades was the elder son of Edith Blades and the late Chick Blades and the stepson of Jefferson Pinkard.See, e.g., Drive to the East, pg. 216. Pinkard helped raise Frank and his brother Willie after their father committed suicide. Pinkard served as the commandant at Camp Determination, then Camp Humble, and played an important role in carrying out the Population Reduction.See Settling Accounts, generally. When Pinkard was captured after the Second Great War and convicted of crimes against humanity as a U.S. military court, Frank could not understand why Pinkard was to be executed when Pinkard's victims were "only niggers."In at the Death, pg. 581-582. Willie Blades (RE-Iatd) Willie Blades was the younger son of Edith Blades and the late Chick Blades and the stepson of Jefferson Pinkard.See, e.g., Drive to the East, pg. 216. Pinkard helped raise Willie and his brother Willie after their father committed suicide. Clement Boardman (RE) Doctor Clement Boardman was a flight surgeon with Jonathan Moss' squadron outside Winchester, Indiana during the Second Great War. Moss went to him for assistance when, despite coffee and pep pills, he couldn't maintain the pace of operations during the response to Operation Blackbeard the he did during the Great War. Boardman chastised Moss for wanting a fountain of youth but gave him a couple of pills stating they would make a new man of him. Rather than stimulants, the medication was a depressant which knocked out Moss. As Boardman explained later, Moss was too fatigued to think straight and what he needed was sleep.Return Engagement, pgs. 119-124. Bobby Lee (DttE) Bobby Lee was a captain in the Confederate States Army . He commanded a company in Lt. Col. Tom Colleton's regiment during the Second Great War. In 1942, when Operation Coalscuttle slowed outside Beaver, Pennsylvania the Confederates sent a special unit in U.S. uniforms through Bobby Lee's sector to cause confusion behind U.S. lines. This allowed the Confederates to break-through and continue their advance.Drive tot he East, pg. 348. Borkowski (IatD) Borkowski (d. 1944) was Armstrong Grimes' platoon sergeant during the Second Great War. He was killed by a Confederate attack near the Savannah River This, along with the wounding of Lt. Bassler and Sgt. Wise left Grimes in command of the platoon.In at the Death, pg. 148. Francoise Boulanger (IatD) Francoise Boulanger (b. 1867) was a patient of Dr. Leonard O'Doull's. She had arthritis.In at the Death, pgs. 544. Gilbert Boyle (RE) United States Army Captain Gilbert Boyle commanded a company defending West Jefferson, Ohio from the Confederates during Operation Blackbeard. Boyle prepared his defences as though it were still the Great War with barbed wire, machinegun emplacements and foxholes rather than trenches. This did him little good as a platoon of Confederate barrels smashed their way through. Boyle continued to encourage his troops to hold fast but most realized the futility and slipped across the Little Darby Creek.Return Engagement, pgs. 110-113. Kirby Bramlette (TG) Major Kirby Bramlette was in the Confederate Army during the Second Great War. In 1943 he and his command delayed the western U.S. thrust into Kentucky outside Elkton. Bramlette fought tenaciously and managed to inflict heavy casualties on the U.S., especially after receiving a shipment of "stovepipe" rockets from Lt. Col. Jerry Dover, but was forced to retreat.The Grapple, pg. 265-266. Brassens (RE) Captain Brassens was a soldier in the Army of the Republic of Quebec. During the Second Great War he was assigned occupation duty in Rosenfeld, Manitoba. In 1941, he led a squad of soldiers to the apartment of Mary McGregor Pomeroy to investigate claims made by Wilf Rokeby. While Brassens questioned Pomeroy, the soldiers searched the apartment. They failed to find anything incriminating since Pomeroy had returned her bomb making equipment to the hiding place her father had made on the family farm.Return Engagement, pgs. 361-363. Miss Brewster (TG) Miss Brewster was Sam Carsten's English teacher in the last semester before he dropped out of school to join the U.S. Navy in 1909. She was an effective teacher, and decades after having studied under her, Carsten could still quote from William Shakespeare's Tragedy of Julius Caesar and Geoffrey Chaucer's Canterbury Tales.The Grapple, pg. 562. Charlemagne Broxton (IatD) Charlemagne Broxton was the owner of the Huntsman's Lodge. After the Second Great War, Broxton agreed to hire Jerry Dover back to his position as manager of the restaurant.In at the Death, pgs. 551-554. Grover Burch (IatD) Grover Burch (b. c. 1904) was a lieutenant in the Confederate States Army during the Second Great War. He became Jorge Rodriguez's platoon commander in 1944, supplanting the corporal from his short command of it.In at the Death, pg. 181. Clark Butler (IatD) Clark Butler was the town commissioner for Atlanta after the Second Great War. When General Irving Morrell issued the pamphlet Equality, which outlined how whites and blacks would interact going forward. Butler was horrified by the prospect of blacks and whites of having interact as equals. When Morrell asked Butler if he was speaking in his official capacity, Butler backed off.,ref>''In at the Deat'', pgs. 598-601. Literary Comment Butler's physical description matches that of Clark Gable who starred in Gone With The Wind as Rhett Butler. This is a set up for Irving Morrell to dismiss Butler's complaints with "Frankly, Butler, I don't give a damn". Douglass Butler (TG) Douglass Butler was a driver in Cincinnatus Driver's tranportation unit and the only other Negro in it. He was originally from Denver and to Driver's surprise spoke with a white Northerner's accent. He also was as sure of his place in society and as comfortable with it as any white man.The Grapple, pgs. 45-46. Woody Butler (TG) Woody Butler was a well-known American comedic actor in the 1940s. His trademark was a pair of glasses marked from greasepaint. In 1943, he starred opposite Daisy June Lee in the comedy Jose's Hayride at the Winter Garden Theater in New York City.The Grapple, pg. 563. Caesar (RE) Caesar was a Negro from Virginia. During the Second Great War, he obtained a number of photos implicating the Freedom Party Guards in the beginnings of the Population Reduction from associates. The photos had been taken by some of the perpetrators themselves, and Caesar never divulged the way that he obtained them. He fled across the lines into the United States, then made his way to Philadelphia, where he requested and obtained a meeting with Congresswoman Flora Blackford. Caesar had been attracted by Flora's reputation as the "conscience of Congress" and believed she would be willing to take action on behalf of the endangered Negroes. For her part, she felt great admiration for his courage.Return Engagement, pgs. 274-277. Blackford went to see Presdident Al Smith to confront him with the photos and inspire him to expose Confederate crimes to the world. Smith resisted Flora's insistence for fear that, in the wake of the fall of Sandusky, Ohio, such a move would be seen as an act of desperation.Ibid., pg. 277-279. He would later publicize Caesar's photos as a quid pro quo to prevent Flora from publicizing the apparent boondoggle in Hanford, Washington that was in fact the beginning of the US program to develop the superbomb.Ibid., pgs. 449-452. After meeting Flora Blackford, Caesar went back across the lines to continue his underground work in Confederate territory. It is unknown whether or not he survived until the end of the war. Caligula (TG) Caligula was a Negro blacksmith in the Confederate States. During the Second Great War, he joined Spartacus' band of guerrillas rather than "have his population reduced". In 1943 he built a number of machinegun mounts for several stolen pick-up trucks to be used to harass Confederates around the town of Vienna, Georgia. His design was quite clever. It consisted of a short steel pipe fastened to the bed of the truck and a longer pipe whose outside diameter matched the inside diameter of the first pipe. The machinegun was attached to this second pipe. This way, if the truck had to be abandoned, only the short pipe was lost.The Grapple, pg. 204. Cambyses (IatD) Cambyses was a bartender in the Brass Monkey. By cooperating with the Confederate government, he was one of the few Negroes in Covington, Kentucky to remain after it was cleaned out for a Population Reduction.In at the Death]], pg. 423. Cannizzarro (TG) Sergeant Cannizzaro was with the U.S. Army Quartermaster Corp during the Second Great War. In 1943 he expressed frustration with the late arrival of a truck convoy to his depot in Kentucky. The drivers, led by Cincinnatus Driver, responded angrily as they had been delayed by an ambush by Confederate bushwackers who had killed and wounded several of their colleges. Cannizzaro was taken aback and sought out an officer to report this insubordination. The officer heard out the drivers and took their side much to the confusion of Cannizzaro.The Grapple]], pgs. 262-263. Hezekiah Carroll (IatD) Hezekiah Carroll was a Texas Ranger. After Wright Patman declared Texas a independent republic, Carroll personally informed Jefferson Pinkard that he would be arrested at Camp Humble as required by the armistice Patman had forged with the United States. Pinkard was galled by the hypocricy shown by Texans, as most had been quite happy with the Population Reduction.In at the Death, pgs. 324-326. Jack Carter (IatD) Jack Carter was a Confederate aristocrat in who maintained the Tarkas Estate in Richmond. He hated and looked down upon Jake Featherston and the Freedom Party, and protected the Negroes in his employ out of noblesse oblige; their family had served his since before the American Revolution. When Richmond fell to the United States, Carter's Negroes could come out of hiding. U.S. General Abner Dowling met with Carter, who, far from taking Dowling's hand in friendship, made it quite clear to Dowling that he hated the U.S.In at the Death, pgs. 289-291. See Also *Literary Allusions in Turtledove's Work#Edgar Rice Burroughs Nelson Cash (TG) Captain Nelson Cash (d. 1943) commanded Jorge Rodriguez's company in Virginia and Tennessee during the Second Great War. He treated his men in a kindly fashion because he had bastards like Sgt. Hugo Blackledge to handle the dirty work. For instance, when Rodriguez received a telegram informing him of his father's death, Cash was sympathetic but unable to grant him compassionate leave. Blackledge ensured he didn't take informal leave.The Grapple, pgs. 284-285. Cash was decapitated by U.S. shelling during their offensive from their bridgehead on the south side of the Cumberland River.Ibid., pg. 289. References *Settling Accounts *Settling Accounts